Newcomers! Glorious Newcomers!
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: After the recent events of e3, Master Hand had decided to allow two newcomers into the next tournament? Who are these new smashers, you may ask? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**MIIS! PALUTENA! MIIS! PALUTENA! NEWCOMERS IN SMASH 4 OOOOOOOMMMMMMMGGGGGGG! **

**...**

**Once again, the hype is real. **

**Hey guys! I just watched the Nintendo portion of e3 and so far, only the games got me hyped up and had my mind blow a little. Those games were Hyrule Warriors, Smash Bros, and the new Legend of Zelda. Though, the Zelda one was the one that sort of blew my mind the most, Smash Bros got some newcomers, and you know who they are and how my drill goes. So, enjoy! **

Newcomers! Glorious Newcomers!

The door to Master Hand's office opened and Mario poked his head in. "Did you want to speak to me, Master Hand?" The said hand was floating at his desk and faced the plumber.

"Yes, please come in." He responded. Mario stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him. As he did so, Master Hand got up and floated up to him. "Mario, I have recently came to the decision of allowing two newcomers into the next Smash Tournament." The hand continued to say. Hearing his words, Mario's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" He said. "Oh, who are they?" Master Hand pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the plumber.

"These are the invitations. I ask that you go and give them to these characters. And have Pit go with you." Mario looked at the names on the envelopes. One of them, he nodded his head in approval, but the other made him raise his eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you sure about this one, Master Hand?" He asked skeptically, holding up the envelope.

Master Hand only nodded in response. Mario then shrugged and exited the office.

**(Page Break) **

The wind blew and rustled the leaves in the trees. A couple yards from the Smash Mansion, Shulk, Palutena, Pac-man, and Chrom, four of the six leaked characters, were up in a tree, clinging to it for dear life. At the bottom of the tree, the Mii was looking up at them with it's blank creepy eyes, still holding the smile.

The four looked at it with wide, frightened eyes. A silence passed and Pac-man finally decided to speak. "Why won't he leave?" He squeaked.

"I don't know." Shulk whispered back. "But he's creeping me out."

"He's creeping all of us out!" Chrom said. "I mean, it's like his eyes are staring into my sole!"

"Hey, where did Chorus man go?" Palutena asked, looked around. The other three glanced around the area as well and noticed the white...thing was no longer in sight. Panic and fear struck them and they gripped on the tree tighter.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and the four went stiff. Slowly, they turned to look at the push, their hearts racing. However, the leaves parted and Mario and Pit came walking by. "Wow, I can't believe she's actually joining the tournament!" The angel said with an excited smile.

"I know. Though, I'm not sure about this other one, though..." Mario mumbled.

"Mario! Help us!"

At the sound of the sudden voice, the two stopped and turned to the tree, immediately spotting the four leaked characters in the tree. They took a moment to let this sight process as they stared at them.

"What the..." Mario finally said. "What and why are you all in a tree? ...Why are you all even here anyways?"

"That's not important at the moment!" Pac-man said then began to sob. "Just please, help us!"

Mario gave them all a confused look. "From what?" As if on cue, a growling sounded from near by and the Chorus man hopped out the tall grass. He let out a screech, revealing his sharp teeth, and pounced on Mario, beginning to attack him.

The plumber screamed and began to roll on the ground with the Chorus man biting him. "SOMEONE GET THIS OFF ME!" He shouted.

"Don't worry Mario, I'm coming!" Pit declared. But before he could move to do anything, the Mii walked up and stared at him with it's eyes. Pit looked back it with fright and stood still on the spot, too scared to move.

The four watched as the two smashers were being attacked by the two leaked characters. Chrom sighed and banged his head against the tree.

"So much for our 'help'..." He muttered.

"Wait! Mii and Chorus man are distracted! We can make a run for it!" Shulk said suddenly. He jumped off the tree, but before he could run, Chorus man spotted him and got off Mario and pounced on him, now attacking him.

As Pit was being watched by the Mii, Mario withered on the ground in pain, and Shulk's screams of pain filled the area, Palutena spotted two envelopes on the ground. She used her staff and reached down to pick them up. After reading them, a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, the Mii and I are accepted into the tournament as newcomers." She said.

**Yup, and that ends it. Thank you guys for reading! The next one-shot will be up when ever I can think of one. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Holy...crap...**

**PAC-MAN?! PAC-MAN ACTUALLY MADE IT INTO SMASH BROS! THOSE LEAKED CHARACTERS ARE CORRECT! IT'S OFFICIAL! PAC-MAN IN SMASH SMASH BROS! SO...MUCH...MIND BLOW! **

**...**

**Yoshi: Sorry readers, Warrior Kitty's busy having a spaz attack. Anyways, as you can tell, she's very excited for Pac-man making it into Smash Bros, so she made another chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

The morning at the Smash Mansion was beginning to stir as the smashers woke up and got ready for the day. In the midst of the morning, the three third party characters, Snake, Sonic, and Mega Man were walking toward the dining room for breakfast.

"So did you guys hear about the newcomers that were recently added?" The hedgehog asked.

"Yeah!" The blue bomber replied with a smile. "They are pretty interesting additions."'

"I'm just waiting for Master Hand to let me return as a veteran..." Snake muttered. The three had finally reached the dining room, they opened the door and entered, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in there.

A yellow, round thing was sitting at the table, eating a pile of food that was on his plate. This yellow thing was none other than the famous, Pac-man. Pac-man turned to face them and smiled, waving.

"Hey guys!" He said casually.

Snake, Sonic, and Mega Man remained silent as they stared at him in shock. A moment of awkward silence passed and the robot finally spoke. "Wait...what?"

"Pac-man, why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"Master Hand gave me an invitation to be in the next Smash Tournament." Pac-man replied.

"So you're gonna be a smasher?" Mega Man said. "Wow, so that makes three third party characters now."

"Now me, you, Mario, and Pac-man are together in the same game." Sonic replied, thinking about it. "Can we say this will now be the best game ever?"

"Hold on a minute!" Snake shouted suddenly, causing the other three to turn to him. "...Does this mean I'm cut from the tournament?!"

**(Page Break) **

Meanwhile, outside the Smash Mansion, Chrom was still sitting up in the tree, banging his head against it multiple times. As he did so, a hand feebly gripped on a branch next to him and Shulk scrambled up and sat down as well. He looked torn up and exhausted from Chorus man attacking him.

"I...wanna...go home..." He sobbed.

"We can't leave yet." Chrom responded. "If Palutena, Pac-man, and even the freakin' Mii were invited into the tournament, then that means those leaks were true and we still have a high chance of getting in. So until I get an invitation for the Smash Tournament, I'm not going anywhere."

Shulk sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess you gotta point." He said then put on a small smile. "And it's kind of reassuring to know that we have a high chance." His smile then quickly evaporated when realization hit him. "But...that also means..._he's _getting in too."

Both Chrom and Shulk turned and stared down at Chorus man. The white...thing was looking up at them with it's blank face. They remained silent for a moment until Chrom finally groaned and banged his head on the tree again.

"Great..." He muttered.

**Warrior Kitty: *has finally calmed down* I'm starting to grow a liking to those leaked characters. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! See ya! **


	3. SO MUCH FIRE EMBLEM!

**LUCINA! CAPTAIN FALCON! ROBIN! ALL TWO NEWCOMERS AND ONE VETERAN IN SMASH 4! YESSSSS! SO MUCH FIRE EMBLEM! *explodes* **

**...**

**Pichu: Dang. She's way too hyped about this to be healthy. **

**Yoshi: Well, hey readers! Here's this little chapter to celebrate the arrival for these two characters! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: SO MUCH FIRE EMBLEM!

The morning sun calmly rose in the sky as Smashville was beginning to stir. A couple of yards from the Smash Mansion, three characters were sound asleep, one of them on the ground and two up in a tree. Chorus Man was curled in a ball at the foot of the tree and twitched every now and then as he dreamed. In the branches, Shulk was almost hanging off as he slept and Chrom was leaning against the trunk. All was quiet until the bushes near by rustled.

The leaves parted and Link and Fox stepped out. "Why did Mario tell us to come and get him again?" The pilot asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, him and Pit are too scared to do it themselves." The hylian responded. The two approached the tree and looked up at the sleeping characters in the branches. They looked at them strangely for a moment but they just shrugged it off.

"Hey! Blue haired guy!" Fox shouted up at them! The two didn't respond and continued to sleep.

Link glanced at the piece of paper in his hand and read the name on it. "Chrom! Hey Chrom!" He shouted. "We got something for you!" When the two still didn't wake up, Fox sighed in annoyance. However, Link spotted a rock beside his foot. Picking it up and chucked it at Chrom, having it hit his head, bounce off, and hit Shulk in the head as well. That woke them up.

"W-What?!" Chrom said in surprise, snapping his eyes open.

"I'm awake!" Shulk shouted in alarm, sitting up straight. The two then looked down at the two smashers at the foot of the tree.

"Excuse me, but are you Chrom?" Link asked the fire emblem character.

Chrom raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well we have something for you from Master Hand." Fox said. "He want's to come to the Smash Mansion for-."

"Wait, what?!" Chrom asked as his eyes widen and he looked back at the two in shock. "...Is this a joke?"

"No." Link replied simply. "Master Hand want's you to come to the mansion so-" Chrom interrupted him by jumping down from the branch.

A bright smile spread across his face and Chrom threw his arms up in victory. "Yes! Finally, I'm now a smasher!" Both Fox and Link looked at him blankly.

"No, you're misunderstanding. You're only coming to the mansion for-" Just then, rustling was heard and the four characters there turned around. Chorus Man shifted and sat up, blinking open his beady black eyes. Chrom stared at him in complete panic, but Link and Fox only looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, what's that?" Fox finally asked.

"Go, run!" Chrom said urgently and back to push the two away from the tree.

"Why? What it that?" Link questioned.

"Don't ask questions and just run!"

Shulk still sat in his spot in the tree and watched as Chrom quickly sprinted to the mansion, dragging Link and Fox with him. He sighed in disappointment and looked to the ground.

"One day, I'll join the Smash Mansion. One day." He said to himself encouragingly. Then, the sound of growling sounded beside him and he went wide eyed. Slowly, he turned around to see Chorus Man randomly up on the branch with him, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl.

Fear gripped Shulk's heart and he turned back to the direction where the other three were running to. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But sadly, his pleas weren't heard and Chorus Man pounced on him.

**(Page Break) **

"The Falcon is back!" Captain Falcon shouted victoriously, running around the mansion's living room in excitement. "I have returned in the next tournament and will proceed to Falcon Punching my way to victory!"

"Yes. Yes you will..." Ike mumbled in annoyance, sitting on the couch.

"Just let him live in his excited world." Pikachu told the mercenary. Just then, Marth entered the living room with both Lucina and Robin following behind him.

"And here is the living room." He said with a smile. "This is where most of the smashers reside during the day." Both Robin and Lucina looked around the large room in awe.

"Wow, it's so big!" Lucina said in amazement. Suddenly, the front doors flew open and Chrom stood there, panting heavily.

"We made it!" He sputtered out. "We made it unscathed!" Fox and Link hen entered behind him, both still looking very confused.

"I don't get it. What was that white thing back there and why are you scared of it?" The hylian asked.

"Father!" Lucina said in surprise, running up to the three.

"Father?!" Link, Ike, Pikachu, and Fox said in shock.

"Wait, how can he be your father? You two are about the same age!" Pikachu said.

"Yes, that's true." Lucina replied. "But I come from the future."

"Ah, time travel." Link said in understanding, nodding his head. "I've been there before."

"Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here so you can be-" Lucina continued but was interrupted.

"Yes, I'm finally here as a smasher as well. Now we can challenge each other in the tournament." Chrom said with a smile.

Lucina then put on a confused look. "But, I was told by Master Hand that-"

"So when does the tournament begin?" Chrom asked Link.

"Well, actually-"

"I need to know so I can begin my training."

"Chrom, you're only here for-"

"Also, I'm going to need a tour around this place so I can know it better-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Link shouted, causing Chrom to go silent and shrink away from him surprise. With that, Link continued. "Chrom, you're not here to be a smasher. Master Hand said that you're only here to be a part of Robin's Final Smash."

"Yeah, and you're not even staying at the Smash Mansion, actually." Fox added. "Master Hand got you a room at the Assist Motel."

Complete silence.

Chrom said nothing but just stared at the hylian and the pilot in disbelief. However, Link and Fox looked back at him apologetically. "Sorry." Link simply replied with a shrug. When Chrom didn't respond, let alone move, Lucina looked at him in concern.

"Um, father?" She said and touched his shoulder. And with that, Chrom swayed on his feet and flopped to the ground. Hey, if you were waiting outside a mansion, hiding in a tree because of a deranged white thing that attacks you, for months and hoping to finally get revealed to be a smasher but finally told that you're only going to be a part of a Final Smash, wouldn't you be brain dead too?

Marth walked up as Lucina, Link, Fox, Robin, and Pikachu looked down at the now unconscious Chrom. "Oh dear..." Lucina mumbled. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up..."

"I can imagine." Robin agreed.

"C'mon, let's get him to the Assist Hotel." Fox said and grabbed onto Chrom's cape. He walked out the front door of the mansion, dragging the swordsman with him as Link and Pikachu followed. Lucina, Robin, and Marth watched them go as Ike walked up to them.

"So that's that Chrom dude you've been talking about?" The mercenary asked.

"Yes." Marth replied with a nod. Robin and Lucina then turned to face Ike.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I can ask the same thing." Ike replied to her.

"Hey, more Fire Emblem people!" Roy shouted from the other side of the room, causing everyone to turn to him. "We're not alone!" A silence passed between everyone as they looked at the general.

"Who's the red haired guy?" Lucina whispered to Marth.

**(Page Break) **

It was good two hours since the two newcomers had gotten to meet and know everyone in the Smash Mansion. All was going well and they quickly got comfortable in the mansion. Then 2 p.m rolled along...

Now, Lucina and Robin sat on the couch in the living room as all the smashers rushed around, performing their chaotic antics. And now Greninja and Pac-Man were seen in the fray of madness. The pokemon was chasing Pichu, throwing Water Shurikens at the little pokemon for pulling a prank on her. And Pac-Man was chasing Kirby around the room, the two fighting over the last slice of chocolate cake.

Lucina and Robin remained silent as they stared at it all with wide eyes. "...I'm very uncomfortable with this..." Robin finally said to the other two. Palutena then walked past them.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." The goddess told them.

**Yoshi: Yup. And that about wraps it up. **

**Pichu: Well, today is already off to a good start if we get two newcomers and a most wanted veteran into the tournament. All though, Warrior Kitty was pretty disappointed when she found out that Chrom was just a Final Smash instead of a newcomer. But, that didn't stop her from hyping. **

**Yoshi: I know. Speaking of which, where is Warri- **

**Warrior Kitty: *runs by* FIIIIIIRRRREEE EMMMMBLEEEEEEEEEEMMM! **

**Yoshi: ...Never mind. **

**Pichu: Thank you readers for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Yoshi: And please don't ask Warrior Kitty about the next chapter for "Feelings from the Shadows". It's still coming along and she still has horrible writer's block. Let her work at her own pace. **

**Yoshi & Pichu: See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shulk is in Smash, baby! **

**Hey guys! I'm back after just finding out that Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles has just been announced as a newcomer in Smash 4! Now, without further ado, let us begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Morning rolled along at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was getting up from their sleep and moving about in the mansion, getting ready for the day. As this rolled along, Lucina had entered the kitchen for her breakfast. She made her way over the pantry and opened it, taking out a box of cereal. She then walked to the fridge and opened it. When she did, an arm stuck out and handed her the carton of milk.

"Here you go." A British voice said from inside.

"Oh, thanks." Lucina replied with a smile and took the milk. She closed the fridge and went to get her bowl when she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned back around, reopened the fridge, and looked inside. In the fridge, Shulk was huddled here in the tight space. He smiled nervously and waved back at Lucina.

"Uh, hi there-" He was cut off when Lucina let out a shriek of fear and hit him with a near by frying pan that was on the counter. Dropping the cereal and milk, she turned and fled from the kitchen.

"HERO KING MARTH! THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE REFRIGERATOR!" She shouted as she ran. Dizzy from the hit, Shulk fell out of the fridge and on the ground face-first. Standing close by and watching the whole thing was Pac-Man. The yellow dot made his way toward the swordsman on the ground and looked down at him, munching on a poptart.

"Shulk, you okay?" He asked.

"I just got hit with a frying pan!" Shulk replied back with a glare. "Does that sound 'okay' to you?"

"Well, what were you doing in the fridge?"

"Quite obviously, I couldn't live another minute with that Chorus Man, so I had to hide somewhere. I tried going to the Assist Hotel to hide with Chrom, but the Chain Chomp attacked me, so I had no choice but to come here."

Pac-Man took in this information and smiled. "Well, you don't have to hide anymore." He said. "I overheard that Master Hand just announced that you're invited to be a newcomer for the tournament. I guess he hasn't told the rest of the smashers yet." Shulk's eyes widen in surprise and he looked up at the yellow dot in surprise.

"He said that? He really said that?!" He asked in disbelief. When Pac-Man only replied with a nod, he jumped to his feet and threw his arms in the air in victory. "YES! I'm finally a smasher! I can be in the tournament and not live with that cursed Chorus Man anymore!"

Unfortunately, right after Shulk finished his sentence, Ness appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He held his bat up in the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Attack the intruder!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He then ran forward with the rest of the young smashers following him and they all tackled Shulk to the ground. As the kids beat him, the swordsman let out many screams of pain and tried to scramble away from them, but to no avail.

Pac-Man only stood by and watched the fiasco and chuckled, stuffing the rest of his poptart in his mouth. "Believe me, Shulk." He said. "You're gonna experience _a lot _worse here at the mansion."

**Ain't that the truth. **

**Sorry it wasn't any longer, guys. I'm currently in school as I'm typing this, so I can't really do a lot. But thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be when the next newcomer is announced...and I don't know how long that'll be...Well anyway, see ya!**


End file.
